xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Eridan Guard
The "Eridan Guard" are the police force in the XVL Series. Information The Eridan Guard are a military force that keeps the peace within the 6 Countries: Chamadar, Lisast, Nesirra, Athel, Athal, and Shyuel. They are some knights that are seen as greedy and powerseeking while others possess a great sense of justice. The knights work around the Government and so cannot perform anything unworthy of a knight and must live under a Knight's Code. They continue to recruit members in order to increase their military powers as well as increasing their chances of capturing the infamous Valund. Soldiers within the Eridan Guard are of many nationalities or races such as Deity, Vampire, Demons, Humans, and many more. The castle of the Eridan Guard is held in Zetona within the Upper District. Each of the 6 Countries all have another castle. They have a training facility in the underground level of the castle right above the castle prisons where soldiers are able to train their skills and spar with fellow knights. The type of Knights are: Swordsmen, Spearmen, Staffmen, Dragoons, Priest, Conjurers, Summoner, Monks, Paladins, Fencers, Magic Swordsmen, and Templars. Knight Equipment A knight usually wears a white shirt with black pants and boots when off duty, and while on duty they wear white and red clothing with silver shoulderguards, silver greaves, silver vambraces, and silver chest guards. Knights have an option whether they want to wear the silver pauldrons or not, when a knight becomes a Lieutenant they are given golden equipment and shield, again with the option to use the shield or not. Ring of Capella Knights that pass the academy are given a bracelet with a cresent moon with a diamond encrusted into the middle. This bracelet grants the ability to enhance one's skills through combat and as the person fights, the bracelet scans the user's abilities and examines their skill, method of fighting, and weapon, enhancing all three of the areas, making the person stronger after defeating foe after foe. The ring flashes a bright blue color when the battle is finished and begins to enhance the user. This bracelet allows the conceptual skills and energy that comes from Mana giving the user Elemental, Ether and many more types of abilities. As the bracelet enhances, the skills learned and abilities gained stay, with or without the bracelet. Using Mana related attacks without this bracelet are usually more energy consuming but not to all people who naturally can use it. Eridan Academy The Eridan Guard have another academy for those who are interested in becoming strictly a Knight. At this academy students are taught the Knight's Code and how to live by it, being given a certain instructor. They are trained and assigned missions according to their level of skill and combat experience. If a Knight fails once, they are dropped from the Academy and cannot return until after taking certain classes at the Soma Sanctuary to make it up. The instructors at Knight Academy are very intelligent and skilled in combat, having been on duty for a certain amount of time. Synestra was a former instructor at this Academy. Wanted List * Valund is the most wanted on the list due to the spread of darkness, the spawning of monsters, destruction of the countries within Erazon Xaolis, the killing of a commandant, treason, fleeing the police force, waging war against Erazon Xaolis, the killing of many citizens and being known as a Rogue Scientist. * Yazuni Azran is the second most wanted on the list having been given many felonies such as the killing of higher ranking political members, confrontation with knights, bar fighting, thievery (Though it was to assist the people), charged with being a Rogue Knight, interference with the mission of a knight and many more. Yazuri formerly worked under the Eridan Guard but was framed by his own group and labelled a traitor to his country. Category:Organization